Drawn Blood
by CSI chocopie
Summary: Alternate Ending to Shane Rising. He just couldn't beleive Danny's evidence...He fired the gun at Danny before he was able to react. Shane has nothing to lose now...nothing. ON HIATUS


**Drawn Blood**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: New York**

**Alternate Ending**

Danny stared at the boy holding the newspaper clipping of the bartender within his hands. Shane Casey held the gun within his hands and could not even believe what was happening. His brother… The one that had told him continuously, that he did not kill the bartender. Shane was grasping onto the knowledge that his family would never lie to him, and would never be deceitful. Unfortunately, the illusion he was living in was slipping away and the reality was clouding his vision.

"I'm going to come over there…Just don't do anything stupid, 'kay?" Danny said softly.

"No…" Shane said softly. "No!! You're lying! Everyone is lying to me!" he suddenly shouted.

Shane looked up and saw the young CSI agent walking towards him, with a gun carefully pointed… Shane's eyes began to water and he could not even control himself anymore. He gripped the gun tightly within his hands. Danny was still walking steadily towards him carefully and slowly. Shane could still not believe what was happening before his eyes… But out of rage he gripped the weapon even tighter…

"You're lying…" he said softly.

Before Danny could react, the gun fired. Shane shot at Danny's arm, making him drop his own gun….

"Damn it!" shouted Danny in anguish and pain.

The blood began to drip quickly down his arm. Danny then crashed against the wall… His vision blurred and the pain was horrible and throbbing. He tried to compress the wound and stop the bleeding, although he could feel the red liquid seep down onto his knuckles and he started to breathe heavily. His arm was numb and the gun was dropped…far away. Suddenly, the police swarmed the area with guns pointed everywhere. Mac Taylor ran in with Flack with their firearms at hand.

"Casey!" shouted Mac. "Drop your weapon."

Quickly, Shane head locked Danny, and then pointed the gun towards his head. Danny could feel his arm pressing against his neck and his trouble breathing began to start. He could see Mac standing by the door with a gun pointing at him. Shane kept his grip firm and Danny felt the cold metal of the gun press against the side of his head. He closed his eyes slightly, breathing heavily, trying to stop the blood loss in his arm.

"Let go of him, Shane!" shouted Mac.

"No!" Shane shouted insanely. "I need you all to prove my brother innocent!"

"Can't happen, Shane. Evidence even showed you, now release Detective Messer!" shouted Mac back at him.

"No no no!" Shane shouted happily. "I'll kill him if you take another step towards me!"

Mac stopped his footsteps and could almost feel the color draining from out of his face. Shane pressed the gun harder to Danny's head, and the boy could almost feel it digging into his skin. Mac still held the gun out at Casey, but knew that this was hopeless… The head of the CSI team looked at Danny's shoulder. It was bleeding heavily, hopefully, it did not puncture the artery, but the sticky red liquid climbing down his shoulder had caused panic within the entire team and anxiety at the least.

"C'mon, Detective!" Shane shouted. "You know I have nothing to lose! I've already lost! The problem is…are you willing to lose?"

"Mac…" Danny breathed softly. "Sorry…I was careless."

"Shut up, this isn't the time!" Mac shouted back at his colleague.

"So what's it going to be?" Shane asked. "Danny's death? Or my release?"

"If you are released, Danny is ours," Mac said firmly.

"Oh no…" Shane said carefully. "He insulted my brother and now he's going to pay. Also! Sheldon Hawkes is going to be sentenced for a Murder 2, like my brother was!"

"Not going to happen Shane," Mac said softly. "You can't win. There are a swarm of police agents behind me and behind you. There is no way you can get out alive."

"Oh, but I don't care much about my life as I care about getting revenge now do I?" Shane asked Mac questioningly.

"Forget it Casey. You're finished," Mac said.

Shane looked at Mac expectantly, although Mac did not relent. Danny began to lose consciousness, as he could not stop the blood loss. He bit his lip and a trickle of blood ran down the side of his mouth… Mac knew what he was trying to do…_Biting the bullet and facing the pain._ Although either way, Mac could not stand seeing a member of his team in the hands of a serial killer.

"Now, put the gun down," Shane said commandingly. "Put it down Detective."

"Not happening," Mac said firmly.

"Fine!"

Shane instantly withdrew his gun tip from Danny's head and moved it slightly, firing, then ducked, dodging the other bullets fired at him and Danny. Mac was hit and the blood was coming out onto his suit. Stella and Lindsay rushed in and Flack checked for Mac's pulse. Stella immediately called for an ambulance and tried to compress the wound, stopping the blood from flowing out. Shane and Danny stood back up with the gun pointed at his head again. Danny's vision blurred and soon lost consciousness and fell limply onto Shane's hands.

"He's out cold, and will die even if I don't put the bullet to his head!" shouted Shane.

"You're twisted!" shouted Lindsay. "Stop it! That's Danny, Flack!"

"Oh…" Shane cooed softly. "Are you his girlfriend? Because if you are, I will have so much fun with this now! Send me a car for me and Messer to go in, then I'll let you track me after that, and I won't shoot him. In fact, I'll heal his injury faster than a paramedic can arrive, because I know it'll take 20 minutes minimum to get an ambulance to place to place. He doesn't have 20 minutes!" he shouted insanely.

"Stop it!" Lindsay shouted. "Stella! Send him a car!"

Stella sighed and saw the girl in anguish. She saw the tears and pain within her eyes, just bursting out. Stella grabbed her cell phone, still holding Mac's wound closed, and dialed a number to give them a nearby car. Immediately, the car appeared outside and Shane looked at it. He staggered over there and went inside the car still with the gun pressing against Danny's unconscious head.

"We'll be in touch," Shane said cheerfully.

Shane drove away quickly and the rest of the police squad was trying to track the car immediately. Although somehow… the transmission wasn't working…and neither was the censor in the car anymore. Shane found it and tossed it into a nearby trashcan. Stella and Lindsay waited eternally for the paramedics to arrive and save the life they could. The life of their boss… Detective Mac Taylor.

---

Mac awoke in the hospital surrounded by his CSI team… All but two… Hawkes and Danny. He sighed deeply and sat up in his hospital bed. He looked at the wound in his body, covered by a huge white bandage.

"Good to have you back," Stella smiled.

"Thanks…but what happened to Danny?" Mac asked.

Everyone shifted their feet and could not stare Mac in the eyes. Lindsay especially, for she had pressured Stella into calling the car. Mac looked at Stella expectantly, then she finally spoke.

"We did as Shane Casey ordered," she said with regret. "Sorry Mac, we should've thought of something smarter, we just couldn't."

"No, this way, Danny has a fighting chance," Mac said after a strained silence. "Casey didn't care about his life, so even if he were to shoot Danny, he'd be a dead man. But he doesn't mind losing his life… He has nothing to lose."

"So even if we said no…he wouldn't even mind if we shot him in the end, as long as Danny would die?" Lindsay asked.

"…Yes…"

The entire CSI team was now in a serious dilemma… Two agents who weren't able to help, nor were they allowed their freedom. Flack placed his head against the wall, for his best friend was in the clutches of a serial killer, who had nothing to lose… His mind was racing and he was out of ideas. Nothing could save them now…

---

"Hello…" a cooing voice said.

"…"

Danny opened his eyes and felt the world returning to him. He looked at his shoulder and saw the bandages wrapped around them, stopping the bleeding and healing him slowly. Then he realized that his shirt was taken off, although he still had his undershirt on… Danny saw his bulletproof vest hanging on the side of the dark room and so was his shirt. He tried to move his hands, although there was something binding him in place… His own handcuffs. The cold metal felt rough on his skin and his hands were behind his back around a metal pole bolted to the ground and ceiling.

"Damn…" Danny said.

There was no space between the handcuffs and his hands. Casey had made sure that he wasn't going anywhere. Danny looked up and saw Shane standing before him. Danny kept struggling against his cuffs, although the situation seemed hopeless.

"Don't even think about it. Cuffs are tight, plus the pole is bolted. No way out besides the key," Shane said happily.

"What do you want?" Danny asked heavily. His breathing had not returned to normal yet…

"You have just proved my brother's guilt. Now I'll prove that I can make Daniel Messer's life a living hell!"

_You're joking…_Danny thought miserably.

**Author's Note:** I was hoping something really intense would have happened during that scene where they just talked. But the way that they had talked I guess, had made up for it. :D Please REVIEW!!


End file.
